warriors_of_the_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sea Riders/Rules and Guidelines
=The Sea Riders: Rules and Guidelines= Before You Make Your Cats Limits and Roleplay :In order to have a character be a part of this group, you must be active. As of now, a user is limited to seven cats aligned with this group. There are no exceptions to this rule, and you must be able to produce seven paragraphs per character each month. If your character has kittens, you must find someone to roleplay them. Otherwise they'll be removed from your character's page and the group's allegiance. But if you persist to keep the kit, there is the choice of the leader either banishing the character, or killing them. If a cat is banished they cannot show up in the roleplay again and if they do they will be killed immediately. If you kill one or more cats to be able to make more, you will be limited to only two and the rest of your cats will be put up for adoption. If you persist to this as well, then you will have to wait three weeks to make another character. :Secondly, regarding the roleplay, you must produce paragraph-style responses. Each of these paragraphs must consist of well written and full sentences. These paragraphs must also be seven to eight sentences in length. This also includes your character's first posts too. Don't be afraid to go over this implement, the more sentences the better really. Now on dialogue. Your character, or characters, speaking within your post must be speaking for themselves not others. Please divide your posts so we don't have huge wall of texts. If this happens, it will quickly be fixed by the staff. It should be noted too, that if you reply under requirement, your post will be removed from the page and you will receive a warning from a staff member. :Your paragraphs should be well structured and correct in terms of spelling and punctuation. It's advised that your treat this group like an English class. In terms of what we're looking for in quality and style almost. So that means no text typing, and preferably no spelling errors. If you need help it's advised to take a quick Google search. But feel free to contact a staff member too. It's also notable to mention that this roleplay is realistic, and that your character will most likely not live to be seventeen. These are feral cats, and research shows that a typical lifespan can be from three to ten years. However, that depends on many environmental and other factors. The average lifespan is roughly 5.6 years. So take that into consideration for a character's age. Genetics and Life Images :Your character(s) must be genetically correct and possible.If they are not they will not be allowed into the group. Your images cannot be photoshopped at all if they are, they'll be deleted. Scars and injuries do not have to be on the image at all. Kits cannot have scars at a young age, six moons is ok, but kits cannot have scars or injuries that randomly appear. Be realistic with the injuries and attacks. When a cat is attack by a fox or badger, they will be pretty much dead. :Genetic mutations or diseases must be approved by the staff, see Minkclaw or Diablo. for this. If you have not researched the disease or mutation you will not be allowed to do it. No exceptions, these are diseases and mutations not everyday things. Blue eyes are rare, deaf cats, cats who can't smell, or are blind in both or one eye, are virtually useless and helpless. They will die because they cannot defend themselves, if your going to have a blind character they'd within the first few months with these groups as a blind cat cannot just walk everyone without being hurt or killed. Don't be afraid to kill cats, these cats only usually live to four years. :Now, regarding kits and genetics once more, if two members mate then the possible pelt colors will be given to both roleplayers who will pick one for their kitten. We will go into the genetics for this group. :Not all cats can be stunning or down right gorgeous and have the perfect body parts. They must have their flaws. The more you have perfect and rare cats that are used by every user becomes the norm and we don't want that. :Now personality or character wise, no cat can be perfect and not have any flaws no Gary or Mary sues people. Your cat must have a positive, negative,and neutral side to their relationship. If you need help with this see this. Make your characters one of a kind, and please do not try to copy another character. For example, Sebastian who is egotistical, carting, but yet cruel. Be creative guys. :For a cats abilities, your cat cannot have powers or anything of the such. Just hunting and fighting. No cats understanding human because face it they can't. Kits can't do much of anything until after two weeks of age, this will be in the roleplay please do not time skip the owner of the leader will do this, then your kitten can't do much of anything besides stumble everywhere. =The Sea Riders= Diversity and Names :These cats can be former kittypets, loners, rogues, and even clan cats, but please keep the name simple. When a clan cat would leave their clan and join a loner group they'd most likely change their name, but not always. Your cat can have names like Twigtail, Sproutface, etc. :Breeds in the cats can vary, but no hairless cats as they wouldn't even survive a year. Eye colors, pelt patterns, and pelt colors must be genetic, see Genetics. How the Group Operates Various Ranks : =The Page= Formatting Layout : Other : =Roleplay= History : Territory Landscape : Challenges : Perks : Camp Layout : =FAQ= :